generator_rexfandomcom-20200214-history
Remote Control
"Remote Control" is the twelfth episode of season three of Generator Rex and the 51st of the overall series. It debuted on February 3, 2012. Overview Rex discovers that Quarry is using Providence's collars to turn his old friends, Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket, against him again. Plot Back in Hong Kong, several Providence agents continue to capture and control EVOs. As they detain another innocent man, Rex comments to Bobo at how ruthless Providence has become and the two flee down an alley in search of Rex's old gang. are ambushed by Providence.]] Meanwhile Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket are seen hiding in the sewers waiting for Rex. Skwydd grumbles about how long Rex is taking to find them, but the arrival of several Providence soldiers quickly diverts the group's attention. The trio manages to escape the tunnel, but are quickly surrounded by the enemy in the streets of Hong Kong and then forcibly equipped with mind control collars. As Providence prepares to load them into the back of their truck, Quarry attacks the unit and has the gang brought to his new hideout. Around this time, Rex finds the tunnel in the sewers where his friends were hiding and wonders where everyone went off to. Bobo quickly determines that Skwydd had been there by observing a blot of ink on the wall and tasting it, much to Rex's disgust. They return to searching above ground only to meet a collared EVO begging in the streets. meets a collared EVO.]] Rex tries to remove the collar only to be attacked by the seemingly harmless bystander. While he deals with the threat, Bobo becomes preoccupied ordering food from a nearby stand. While he continues to feast, Rex fends off his enemy and returns to the hunt for his friends. He eventually wanders into an arcade after hearing from a kid in the street that Quarry was paying people a lot of money to play the video games. Knowing that his old enemy is behind the situation in Hong Kong, Rex ponders briefly how Quarry escaped from Van Kleiss. While observing the games in the arcade, Rex notices that an EVO on one of the screens closely resembles the beggar he had fought in the streets and questions the manager, only to be told that the designers of the game modeled the characters after real EVOs. orders Cricket, Skwydd, and Tuck to deal with Rex.]] Meanwhile, Quarry spies on Rex through a nearby security camera and orders Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket to deal with him. Rex enters another room and greets his friends, only to be attacked. He realizes that they are wearing Providence's mind control collars and takes a beating from the trio. Cricket jumps onto him and savagely begins to pummel his face as they fall several stories through a nearby window, with Rex mentioning the crush she had on him years ago in the hopes that she will snap out of it. Noticing the collar around her neck, he breaks the device and frees Cricket before taking her to safety using one of his flying builds. She apologizes to him, explaining that the collars turn anyone who wears them into a puppet. She smiles at him for mentioning her crush, causing Rex to blush in embarrassment as they follow after Skwydd and Tuck. She notices their friends entering the same building where Quarry had brainwashed them, and notes that it might be a trap as they enter the building together. is restrained with a control collar.]] Upon seeing a group of EVOs under Quarry's control, Rex decides to confront his old boss. Rex mentions the crime lord's new appearance, but Quarry simply states it to be a result of the punishment he received from Van Kleiss back in Abysus. Quarry mentions that he wants to settle the score and orders the captured EVOs to attack. Rex is immediately overwhelmed and collared before being forced to recapture Cricket. Although he detains her, Rex fights off Quarry's control and breaks the collar, telling Quarry that he finished taking orders from him a long time ago. Quarry angrily forces Skwydd and Tuck to attack their friends, but Rex repels them with a hit from his Smack Hands and removes the collars. The crime boss becomes annoyed and orders the other EVOs to kill them, but Rex's gang holds them off while he attacks Quarry. Quarry mentions that he has been using Caesar's technology to control the EVOs that Providence collared. He also reveals that the kids in the arcade are really controlling the collared EVOs even though they were tricked into believing that it was a video game. fights Quarry in the arcade.]] The fight eventually breaks out into the streets of Hong Kong, but Tuck, Skywdd, and Cricket attempt to restrain Quarry while telling Rex to escape. He takes off into the air, but Quarry effortlessly repels Rex's friends and uses a new ability. Since his hands are tied to his body, he detaches one and tosses it like a grappling hook, easily seizing Rex by the leg. Quarry is dragged through town by Rex until they crash into a series of buildings, resulting in several more brutal exchanges between the two enemies. The fight leads back to the arcade with Quarry trying to crush Rex in his arms. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Rex smashes Quarry at point blank range, causing his stone body to shatter into pieces and scatter around the room. During the battle he shuts down the arcade with the game players fleeing once they realize that they were actually controlling and fighting with real people. Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket enter the room through a hole in the wall, and Rex casually asks them if they would like to pick up something to eat. They all agree and prepare to leave, only to run into Bobo. Although he is invited to go with them, Bobo had eaten too much at the stand and quickly runs off to vomit at the mention of food. Rex and his old gang then head to a restaurant and share a meal, all of them glad that Quarry was stopped before he had enough resources to start a real army. As they relax and finish their dinner, several workers are seen loading crates for Providence, filled with what is presumably Quarry's technology. Cast Series continuity * The Chinese restaurant where Rex, Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket eat their dinner is the same one where they had eaten at in "Hard Target". Trivia * Despite the fact that she was lost to Providence in the previous episode (Assault on Abysus), Circe is never once mentioned by her friends. * According to Cricket, Rex likes anime. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes